Hambar
by lopelope
Summary: Pelukannya boleh saja terbuka untukku, tapi kejut cinta itu terhenti sebatas kulit. Tak kuasa menyapa syaraf maknawi hatiku. Cerita sampingan dari One Night Long Story  bisa dibaca terpisah . Didedikasikan untuk acara OFF. Peringatan ada di dalam. RnR ya?


Lesakan memori memenuhi otakku, semuanya hanya berisikan tentang kebersamaan tim kita. Maksudku tidak benar-benar 'kita'—karena yang ada di kepalaku saat ini hanya aku dan kau. Kau dengan segala tekad kerasmu, kau dengan ambisi gilamu: membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ninja yang hebat tidak memerlukan _ninjutsu_ ataupun _genjutsu_. Ke-_na__ï__ve_-anmu akan dunia yang menjeratku, memerangkapku dalam jaring-jaring aneh dengan aksen takdir. Menggulungku jauh dari dunia nyata yang harusnya tidak aku sangkal mentah-mentah.

Cinta.

—_Kami-sama_ dengan segala kekuatannya! Aku bahkan perlu bermenit-menit waktu untuk mengijinkan bibirku melafalkannya. Aku bukan gadis pemuja yang mudah tergila-gila hingga menyalahartikan itu. Tapi, aku juga bukan orang bodoh tanpa perasaan yang dengan mudahnya mengabaikan hati. Hati yang entah mengapa terasa perih ketika melihatmu mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Sakura_-chan_ pasti akan menyukai bunga ini."

Hati yang terasa sakit jika melihat senyum yang terkembang itu bukan milikku.

"Tenanglah, Sakura_-chan_! Aku selalu melindungimu!"

Kau peluk tubuhnya erat-erat, seakan tak ada hari esok tersisa untuk kalian. Betapa memuakkannya mengucapkan kata '_kalian_' itu.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peringatan: Cerita sampingan dari One Night Long Story (bisa dibaca terpisah). LeeTen—**_**Onesided**_**. LeeSaku—sebagai pasangan utama, **_**hints**_** untuk NejiTen—**_**complicated**_**, dan keadaan mabuk**_**.**_

**Didedikasikan Untuk Acara OFF**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Coba Membaca!**

_**Enjoy!**_

Sulur kuasa terjulur panjang mengikat apa yang ia kehendaki. Mengait apa yang ia mau, membuyarkan apa yang ia anggap mengganggu. Jerat panjang yang mutlak milik _Kami-sama_. Yang orang bilang itu adalah takdir, yang Neji bilang itu tak bisa diubah—dulu. Mengingat semuanya membuat Tenten terkikik geli. Membuat kedua sudut matanya terangkat, bersamaan dengan nyeri yang menjalar di ulu hatinya. Sakit.

"Hei, Lee!" panggil Sakura setengah berteriak. Dengan berlari kecil ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai berlatih dengan rekannya.

"Kau datang, Sakura!" deretan gigi putih Lee tampakkan untuk menyambut kedatangan gadis yang dicintainya. Iya—gadisnya, masih jelas sekali sorak kebahagiaan yang ia gemakan bertubi-tubi tentang betapa beruntungnya ia.

"Tentu saja!"

Binar itu sangat jelas. Kilatan cahaya yang dipantulkan mata giok itu berbeda jika bertemu dengan milik Lee. Ada aura yang tidak kasat mata, tapi tersirat jelas untuk siapa saja yang melihat mereka. Melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Hai, Tenten_-san_!"

Ditariknya kembali sukmanya yang telah melayang entah kemana. Senyuman manis sukses terukir di bibirnya, garis senyum—yang jika diamati bak-baik—tidak sampai menghidupkan _hazel _yang biasanya terang itu. Kerutan pelipis yang terbentuk lebih sebagai wujud dari rasa sakit yang tertahan. Ia anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, masih belum sepenuhnya percaya akan suaranya yang mungkin akan terdengar parau.

"Aku membawakan makanan—cukup banyak. Kukira ada Naruto juga di sini?"

"Dia diseret Kakashi-_sensei_ keluar—baru saja sih. Pemuda dengan semangat membara!" ujar Lee lantang sambil membuka tas karton yang tadinya dibawa Sakura.

"Mereka berdua memang sama saja—" gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak, Sakura? Tapi aku akan menghabiskannya! Demi dirimu, aku pasti bisa! Yosh!" serbuan kata keluar dari mulut Lee. Ia membelah sumpit menjadi dua bagian dan mengucapkan _itadakimasu _lantang sambil mulai memindahkan gulungan-gulungan telur dadar dari kotak bekal ke mulutnya.

Pemilik mata cokelat yang sedari tadi mengunci rapat-rapat sumber suaranya, hanya bisa mengamati. Menarikan malas bola matanya dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain. Otak dan logikanya meneriaki perasaan yang sedari tadi berusaha mengambil alih mimik mukanya. Ekspresi yang—ia berani taruhan demi _Kami_—pasti terlihat seperti gulungan misi yang baru saja terkena _kunai _peledak.

Ia ingin segera berlari menjauh dari tayangan memuakkan ini. Mengubur kenyataan bahwa mereka yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah satu. Menolak mentah-mentah luapan fakta yang benar adanya.

"Lee, tawari Tenten_-san_ dulu. Dasar kau itu bagaimana sih!"

Merasa namanya disebut, Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya yang tanpa ia sadari telah tertunduk. "A-ah tidak perlu, terimakasih! Aku hendak pulang. Lee—sepertinya sangat lapar, yah? Aku ingin istirahat saja."

"Kau sungguhan tidak mau? Ini—enak sekali," celoteh Lee yang sedikit kesulitan karena makanan yang masih berkumpul di mulutnya.

"Ah tidak! Kalian makanlah!" mata Tenten berkilat. Kepalan tangannya semakin keras di balik lengan baju super lebar yang ia gunakan sekarang. Diambilnya tas kecil berisi perlengkapan latihan miliknya yang tergeletak di belakang tempatnya duduk. Ia langkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju pintu keluar areal latihan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat bertarung pada penyisihan peserta ujian _Chūnin_. Setiap langkahnya ia isi dengan sugesti diri: "Menangis membuatmu lemah, bodoh!"

**oOo**

Langit semakin kelam—meski dari sudut tertentu tampak semakin gemerlap karena taburan bintang-bintang yang kian jelas. Hawa dingin yang menguar ke seluruh penjuru Desa Konoha semakin tidak bersahabat. Semakin dingin menusuk tulang—mungkin juga semakin perih menusuk kalbu—bagi Tenten.

Beberapa menit lalu, ada tangan yang membawanya—menuntunnya untuk ke tempat ini. Tangan yang dalam diam selalu ia nantikan; untuk menyentuh dirinya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih, tangan kuat yang ia harapkan akan selalu menopangnya—maknawi atau sebaliknya.

"Aku akan melamar Sakura."

Kaki Tenten melemas—nafasnya tercekat. Kilau pualam di depannya menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Pandangan yang mengiringi perkataan ini bukan pandangan main-main—apalagi dengan bumbu-bumbu kekonyolan a la Rock Lee. Ia mengatakannya layaknya pria dewasa yang mengerti betul tentang apa itu sebuah hubungan.

Mulus perkataan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ambil pusing akan apa yang dirasakan gadis di depannya—fakta terselubung bahwa gadis yang ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri—Tenten; temannya, lawan berlatihnya, sahabatnya, segalanya—adalah orang yang terlalu lama memendam buncahan perasaan untuknya. Gunungan rasa yang orang sebut itu cinta—untuknya. Gadis yang tidak menyisakan ruang untuk siapapun yang hendak singgah di hatinya.

"Dalam jangka waktu dekat—aku akan memintanya secara resmi untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupku," ucap Lee mantap dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Mata hitam bulatnya yang besar memandangi Tenten dengan seksama, mencari-cari iris_ hazel _familiar yang ia yakin akan tampak lebih gelap seperti warna tanah basah dalam kegelapan. "—Tenten?"

Sudah saatnya ya?

—Betapapun ia berusaha mengulur waktu itu. Ini adalah saatnya. Saat dimana ia harus mengakui kekalahannya, berjalan mundur—menyisakan ruang lapang untuk Lee dan Sakura. Melihat mereka menumbuhkan benih yang mereka punya—cinta.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada pria di depannya ini. Meneriakkan apa-apa saja yang terlalu lama ia tahan: pengakuan, umpatan, rasa bersalah, penyerahan—segala perkataan yang—selama ini—hanya terwakilkan oleh hatinya. Mulutnya sempat terbuka—tapi nihil, kata-kata yang keluar bukan sepenuhnya yang ia kehendaki.

"Y-yah? Aku hanya merasa sedikit dingin. A-aku—"

"Lebih baik?" Lengan kokoh itu terdorong ke depan—melingkar erat ke tubuh Tenten. Pancaran kehangatan dari tubuh Lee meradiasi permukaan kulitnya. Tenten merasa terlindungi sekaligus merasa dihancurkan. Ia hanya perlu menghitung mundur dan semuanya akan hilang.

Ia tahu ini, pelukan ini tak akan berarti lebih untuk Lee. Tidak malam ini, tidak pagi setelahnya, tidak besok ataupun satu tahun kemudian—selamanya tidak akan. Bahan bakar untuk kegiatan ini akan tetap sama—persahabatan, kasta tingginya—persaudaraan.

Semua kecamuk perasaan berselancar riang di otaknya. Hingga tanpa sadar, tanggul kokoh di matanya runtuh karena amukan kristal yang leleh. Butiran halus terburai dari kedua hazelnya yang redup—meninggalkan bulu mata yang lembab terkena imbasnya. Badannya bergetar—telapak tangannya mencengkram piyama atasan Lee kuat-kuat. Cengkraman keras refleksi dari kerapuhan alih-alih ketegaran.

"M-maaf—aku hanya m-merasa—" mengeja adalah hal tersulit bagi Tenten dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dengan Lee yang menaunginya, dengan semua rencana kehidupan Lee, udara yang semakin dinginpun tidak membantu kinerja otaknya. Badannya meronta dari kendali motoriknya—bergetar menahan senggukan yang keluar seiring dengan derasnya air mata yang mengalir.

"Tenten, semuany—" Lee menghela napas, semakin bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Tenten. Diusapkan lembut telapak tangannya ke punggung Tenten—mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Mencoba mengatakan lewat gerakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lee terlalu tidak peka.

"A-aku hanya takut kehilanganmu Lee!" pekiknya pilu, "K-kita—kita seperti saudara," bibir Tenten bergetar. _Kami-sama_! Kebohongan apalagi yang harus ia sajikan di depan Lee.

Lee terhenyak, takut jika gadis di pelukannya belum paham. "Bukan 'seperti', Tenten—kita memang saudara. Kau—Neji adalah saudaraku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu," ucap Lee menjiplak tuntas apa yang hatinya coba ungkapkan.

Tenten meregangkan otot bibirnya—mencoba membentuk senyum tipis yang terasa kian asin karena tangisannya. "Benar, Lee—kau benar. Teramat sangat benar—tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya," lisan dan hatinya mengucapkan kalimat '_benar_' berulang-ulang—mengucapkan kata itu laksana cemeti yang membangunkannya dari mimpi bersama Lee. Dihirupnya kuat-kuat aroma yang tersaji di depannya—semakin dalam ia lesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu yang nyaman itu. Tangisannya mereda—bukan karena habis, ia hanya ingin membiarkan momen selanjutnya hanya untuk dirinya. Di kamarnya—melemparkan berpuluh-puluh _kunai _pada sasaran untuk membuang energinya; kemarahannya, kekalahannya, ketidakberdayaannya, kesedihannya, kehancurannya—mungkin.

**oOo**

Noda kelam itu masih ada di hati Tenten. Konoha hanya seperti tempat singgah untuknya. Semakin lama ia berdiam di desa ini, semakin was-was pikirannya. Dibangunnya tembok baja yang kokoh dalam resistansi hatinya—bersiap-siap jika Lee sudah menentukan waktunya. Ketika ia harus—lagi-lagi—mendapati senyum kebahagiaan yang dipancarkannya keduanya, ulasan bahagia yang seakan menjeritkan kata, 'Perhatikan aku!'.

Ia mengemasi barangnya. Sederhana saja, ia hanya mengeluarkan pakaian kotor miliknya bekas misi terdahulu, menambahkan perlengkapan lain yang ia butuhkan dan mengepaknya kembali. Kali ini hanya misi dekat, mengenalkan kinerja _Chūnin_ kepada anggota yang baru saja lulus ujian—semacam acara terima jabatan. Tidak butuh pakaian ganti, hanya gulungan perkamen untuk menyimpan senjatanya dan beberapa peralatan kecil.

Hampir sukses sebenarnya—acara mengebut misi di berbagai daerah dan tidak mengambil rehat sudah cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yah—asal jangan sampai melukai diri terlalu dan berujung di Rumah Sakit Konoha lalu bertemu si merah jambu—itu sudah cukup menormalkan tatanan logika di otaknya.

Ia kira ia akan melihat acara '_lamaran_' oleh Lee untuk Sakura secepatnya. Bukan—bukan karena ia ingin dan berminat untuk menyaksikannya, hanya saja ia pikir—dengan ukuran pria yang sangat menggebu-gebu dan tanpa pikir panjang seperti Lee, ia akan mendengar kabar '_bahagia_' itu secepatnya. Ino cepat dalam menyampaikan kabar—tidak perlu mencari banyak narasumber.

'**Tok-tok-tok'**

Ketukan dari ujung ruang tamu di _flat _mungilnya membuat Tenten berdiri dan menghampiri pintu kayu berwarna cokelat gelap di sudut ruangan. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan mata bundar gelap milik—Lee.

"_Konnichiwa_, Tenten!" sapa Lee melagukan suaranya keras. Tangannya melambai di samping kiri tubuhnya—senyuman tiga jari tercetak jelas di mimik wajahnya.

Inikah saatnya—_Kami-sama_? Membayangkan mengetahui semuanya dari Ino tidak seburuk dengan mendapati Lee berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan menyampaikan '_kebahagiaan_' itu sendiri. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan, ia tidak yakin akan mampu untuk berdiri tegap selama beberapa menit ke depan. "Masuklah, Lee—" ajak Tenten masih dengan senyuman asam.

"Kau mengambil misi hari ini?" ujar Lee sembari mengamati gulungan yang biasa di panggul Tenten dalam melaksanakan misi tergeletak rapi dengan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya.

"Iya—misi pendek, tugas sebenarnya. Tidak akan lama."

"Bagus! Jadi kau berada di Konoha nanti malam, 'kan?" wajah Lee kelihatan bersemangat. Rencananya untuk membuat pesta kejutan untuk Neji sepertinya akan berjalan lancar.

"Iya—tapi ada apa?"

"Kau harus datang ke pesta yang diadakan Neji—err—sebenarnya aku yang mengadakan. Tapi untuk Neji. Dia sangat sibuk menjadi Kapten _Anbu_—kita juga sudah jarang untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin kita semua merayakan keberhasilannya malam ini. Di bar dekat Kedai _Dango_ yah?"

"Baiklah—" Tenten tidak memikirkan jawaban lain untuk Lee. Otaknya masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan Lee dan Sakura. Oh demi _Kami_! Ia menjadi semakin menjijikkan kali ini—tukang gosip?

"Hm—ekspresikan semangat masa mudamu, Tenten! Semuanya menunggumu! Sampai nanti malam!"

"Hhh—Lee!" sela Tenten sedikit merutuk dalam hati atas kendali luar batas di mulutnya.

"Yah?"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Sakura tentang—rencanamu?" Tenten akhirnya melafalkan kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Alisnya bertaut membentuk ekspresi muka yang penasaran. Jantungnya meritmekan degub yang beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dirasakannya dingin yang menyerbu dari telapak tangannya ke daun telinganya. Ia rasa—jika badannya tergeletak seketika di atas keramik putih rumahnya, itu—cukup wajar.

"Tentang itu—aku sudah memutuskan," Lee berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Aku akan menunggumu—" lanjutnya mantap.

Suara hati Tenten terpecah menjadi dua bagian, sisi yang menyerukan optimisme tentang harapan yang masih mungkin ia rajut dan sisi lain yang meyerukan realistisme tentang teori saudara yang selalu dicobanya untuk terima. Kedua sisi hati yang saling melancarkan argumen satu sama lain ini menghambat patahan kata yang seharusnya keluar untuk menimpali obrolan Lee.

"Setidaknya sampai kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai—" satu kalimat bulat yang dilontarkan Lee berhasil memukulnya telak kembali ke dunia nyata. 'Menunggunya' ia bilang? Siapa lagi yang akan dicintainya jika itu bukan Lee!

"Tapi, Lee—" Tenten hendak melancarkan protes yang sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan keputusan Lee.

"Sakura pasti mengerti, Tenten—kami tidak terburu-buru. Akan tetap sama—menikah atau belum, kita saling mencintai." Alis tebal Lee naik seiring aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Lee—" Tenten benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi perangkap yang Tuhan sediakan untuk dirinya. Sebegini sulitkah perjalanan cintanya?

"Aku harus memastikan jika orang yang kau cintai itu memiliki semangat masa muda yang menggebu! Dan ia tidak boleh menyakitimu! Ia juga harus pintar _taijutsu _sih—" Lee menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuk ke dagunya dan memasang sorotan mata pemimpi.

**oOo**

Sinar temaram dari rembulan mulai menghujani desa Konoha yang mulai sepi karena absennya euforia penduduk yang mulai beristirahat. Tenten melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke depan pintu masuk bangunan yang menjelma menjadi sosok lain di malam hari. Ia masih belum percaya benar bahwa di desa yang tersembunyi di antara dedaunan—masih ada tempat hiburan seperti ini. Tetapi dengan mayoritas penduduknya yang beprofesi sebagai _Shinobi_ dan _Kunoichi_—yang mau tak mau bergelut dengan pacuan adrenalin setiap harinya—Tenten rasa itu wajar sekarang.

'Neji, ya?' pikir Tenten mengingat ajakan Lee. Cukup lama ia tidak bersua dengan karibnya semasa di Tim Gai. Kesibukan masing-masing dan acara _Anbu_ yang menyita waktu Neji membuat mereka bertiga hanya bertegur sapa dan mengobrol ringan saja. Tidak ada acara resmi bertajuk 'Reuni' yang tercipta. Besyukurlah ada Lee yang dengan semangat masa mudanya menyatukan mereka kembali.

Tenten sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Sepertinya ia terlambat—tugasnya tadi pagi cukup menguras tenaganya, dan pernyataan gila dari Lee juga menyita ruang di otaknya. Badan dan pikirannya terkuras habis seharian tadi sampai ia tertidur hingga lupa waktu. Ia merapikan dirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, rambutnya yang basah bahkan belum sempat dicepol seperti biasanya.

Ia akan menikmati hidupnya kali ini. Mencari pria—yang pintar _taijutsu_ dan yang memiliki semangat masa muda yang menggebu. Kalimat dari Lee diucapkannya kembali di hatinya dengan kadar sarkasme yang pekat. Kefrustasian atas hidupnya membuatnya memasuki gedung tinggi bernama bar itu dengan hati yang mantap. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia masuk bar—tentu saja, kenangan betapa mengerikannya Lee sewaktu mabuk tentu masih diingatnya jelas. Tidak ada yang luput dari kenangan tentang Lee, 'kan?

Tenten sedikit terlonjak kaget saat kebisingan dari musik beritme keras menyapa gendang telinganya sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bar. Disapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bar. Benar dugaannya—ia terlambat, beberapa teman-temannya sudah datang dan berkumpul di sudut bar yang telah lebih dahulu dipesan Lee.

Segera saja ia memacu gerakan kakinya menuju ke teman-temannya. Mata cokelatnya menemukan Neji yang tengah duduk pada kursi di jajaran meja bar yang didesain setengah melingkar. Ada Ino dan Sai yang menyalaminya, dan mengucapkan selamat—mungkin, Tenten tidak begitu menangkap apa yang mereka obrolkan.

Bisa dilihat dari kejauhan betapa malasnya Neji dengan mimik muka kusut yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang lelah. Latihan para _Anbu_ memang menguras tenaga—dan ajakan paksa Lee sepertinya membuat Hyūga muda itu kesal. Dalam banyak hal, Lee dan Neji memang kontradiksi. Neji yang kalem lebih cenderung mengalah dari Lee—dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Lee—sepertinya hal itu kembali terulang.

**oOo**

Jantung Tenten berdebar. Jika pesta kecil ini adalah gagasan Lee, maka Sakura seharusnya juga ada di sini. Tenten sedikit tidak enak hati mengingat jika ia tidak bisa memberi celah di hatinya atas keramah-tamahan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sangat baik padanya, ia bersumpah pernah melihat kilat kekecewaan di mata hijau bening itu ketika Lee memperkenalkannya ke Tim Gai sebagai seorang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya ketika Tenten menyorotinya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Tenten hanya—benar-benar tidak habis pikir saat itu, bisa-bisanya seseorang yang begitu terobsesi dengan sang Uchiha terakhir bisa datang ke hadapannya sebagai kekasih Lee. Siapa dia—yang baru sadar tentang perasaan Lee yang sudah terombang-ambing dengan halusinasi akan seorang Sakura yang mencintainya. Siapa dia—yang dengan seenaknya memegang kendali atas diri Lee. Seakan dia memiliki tombol tak kasat mata untuk mengatur apa yang Lee rasakan—kebahagiaannya dan kemurungannya ditentukan oleh Sakura.

Tapi—gagasan 'siapa dia' sekarang sudah tak penting lagi. Karena pada kenyataannya—Tenten bukan yang diinginkan Lee.

Tenten hampir saja menabrak seorang pengantar minuman yang sedang lalu lalang. Dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf, ia segera melanjutkan untuk menuju ke tempat dimana Neji sedang duduk dengan bosan. Baru beberapa langkah, betis jenjang itu berhenti berpacu.

Gelagat aneh dari diri Neji ditangkap penginderaan Tenten. Mata berpupil samar itu menatap tajam obyek di depannya. Meski _byakugan_ alpa dari kilau perak keunguan, sorotan mata itu seakan menelanjangi sasarannya—menguliti pelapis kain yang dikenakan wanita berambut pirang stroberi yang memandangnya nakal.

"Neji—" panggil Tenten ragu. Tangan putihnya terjulur ke pundak Neji yang tertutup rompi _Anbu_ tanpa lengan. Ia tepukkan telapak kanannya sedikit keras hingga Neji menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

Rambut cokelat Neji—yang dikuncir rendah—terayun seiring dengan gerak kepalanya yang sedang mencari sumber tepukan. Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sudah pusing akibat tegukan-tegukan berbahaya yang sudah lolos dari kerongkongannya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya yang mulai kabur. 'Nona—dia seorang wanita,' pikir Neji melihat betapa anggunnya perempuan di depannya ini—melupakan kenyataan bahwa penglihatannnya seperti tayangan di bawah air.

"Duduklah—" tawar Neji sambil menepuk kursi di samping tempatnya duduk—sebenarnya itu adalah upaya untuk menahan tubuhnya yang seakan mau jatuh akibat kelebihan alkohol. Mata ungu yang hampir tampak putih tak pernah lekang dari wajah anggun di hadapannya.

Gadis cantik ini terlihat beda, dan sekarang Neji mencari letak perbedaan itu. Neji sapukan pandangan matanya dari atas, mengabsen apa yang disajikan Tenten di depannya. Rambut _auburn_ ikal menjuntai ke lengan polosnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh tunik biru muda selutut yang ia kenakan, membingkai siluet wajah yang ayu. Iya—beda, baju yang ia gunakan kembali ke gayanya sewaktu _Genin_, dan—tidak ada cepol.

Tenten beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menduduki kursi di sebelah Neji, "Maaf, aku terlambat—" ujarnya. Matanya menyipit membentuk kontur lembut ke pipi dan bibirnya—tersenyum.

Neji sempat tercengang—ia kira, manik indah milik Tenten berwarna lebih gelap atau malah hitam. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan sedekat ini, warna matanya seperti madu—atau hazel, atau—entahlah. Mungkin efek alkohol membuat semua seakan berpendar lebih terang? Kepalanya semakin berat saja ketika ia mencoba memikirkan hal yang semakin tidak penting. Segera ia ambil botol _sake_ di samping kanan tangannya. "Tak apa. Minumlah dulu," tawar Neji sambil menuangkan _sake_ untuk Tenten ke cawan keramik yang berwarna senada dengan botolnya.

Tenten membawa cawan itu ke bibirnya, ia hanya melesakkan setengah ke mulutnya. Ia tahu dirinya tidak terbiasa dengan minuman sejenis. Jari rampingnya membawa cawan itu kembali ke tempat semula. Pandangan kosong dari mata Tenten berpendar ke penjuru bar. Diamati sekeliling bar itu—lantai dansa yang marak dengan liukan tubuh yang menari sesuai dentuman musik, menjadi lahan pandangnya yang pertama.

Tidak ada kata yang berhasil dirangkai Neji—tidak ingin tepatnya. Ia membiarkan matanya berpuas diri atas pemandangan yang tersuguh. Terus saja ia amati mantan teman setimnya. Tenten seperti mencari sesuatu, matanya sibuk mengerling dari sudut ke sudut. Pupil samar di kedua mata Neji ikut memfokuskan pindaiannya ketika didapati pandangan Tenten terhenti di suatu titik.

Neji tersenyum samar—ia mengerti, asumsinya benar. Mata Tenten berkilat perih saat melihat mereka—Lee dengan Sakura yang sedang membangun dunianya sendiri. Lengan Lee melingkar erat di tubuh Sakura, dagunya bersentuhan dengan pundak si rambut merah jambu. Sesekali ia daratkan ciuman ringan yang membuat Sakura tertawa kecil, wajah putihnya bersemu merah.

Kepala Tenten tertunduk, rambut cokelat panjangnya menghalang pandangan Neji atas mimik mukanya sekarang. Buku-buku tangannya memutih saking kerasnya ia mencengkram meja bar. Ia balikkan badannya menghadap meja—tangannya meraba-raba sesuatu. Diambilnya dengan kasar botol _sake_ yang isinya masih membumbung tinggi. Tiga kali tegukan dan ia berhasil memindahkan seluruh cairan yang terasa membakar kerongkongannya.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan penglihatannya kabur. Badannya terhuyung—hampir terperosot—jika saja Neji tidak sigap memberikan lengannya sebagai tameng pertahanan. Tenten terkikik pilu—menertawai dirinya yang hancur, seluruh badannya lemas terasa seperti jeli. Kepala yang tadi tertunduk kini terangkat, cahaya mata cokelat yang padam bertemu pandang dengan milik Neji yang bersinar penuh makna.

Wajah Tenten memerah—bukan karena malu ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata pucat milik Neji, melainkan karena efek alkohol yang mulai menjalar ke otaknya—mengacaukan pikirannya. Suhu di antara mereka semakin panas dan sesak ketika telapak tangan kapalan yang kokoh menangkup wajah Tenten, ibu jari Neji membentuk pola khayal di pipinya—mencecap rasa yang ditimbulkan dari kulit Tenten yang lembut. Ia menyibakkan rambut cokelat yang sedikit menempel di pelipis Tenten karena keringatnya.

Neji tak bisa menahannya—tidak dalam kontrol tipis setelah dua botol _sake_ yang amblas. Tidak dalam keadaan Tenten yang bersemu merah. Tidak jika bibir merah Tenten terus tersaji di lingkup pandangnya. Dibawanya perlahan wajah sayu Tenten yang ada dalam tangkupannya. Jarak dengan mudahnya menipis—ajaibnya—tanpa perlawanan.

**oOo**

Hambar. Yang kurasa hanya hambar—lupakan luapan aroma _sake_ yang masih kuat menyergap indera penciumanku. Ciumannya, lumatannya, hanya membangunkan syaraf harfiahku. Tidak dengan syaraf-syaraf hatiku, Lee! Tidak seperti tawa riang milikmu yang memberikan kehangatan di dadaku. Beda! Semuanya telak berbeda.

Masih dapat kulihat gerak-gerik _kalian_ di ujung sana lewat ekor mataku. Aku bahkan tak bisa terpejam dan menikmati alur yang diciptakan Neji! Aku melihatmu—mengamatimu dengan detilnya. Kau yang menghujani Sakura dengan banyak pujian dan candaan. Aku menyaksikan jalinan jemari yang bertaut mesra, milikmu dan miliknya.

Neji mencengkram rambutku—memintaku terjun lebih dalam untuk menikmati permainannya. Aku menurutinya, mencoba menemukan setrum kejut yang membuat hatiku terlonjak bahagia seperti saatku bersamamu. Aku balas lumatannya, ciumannya—aku mengembalikan hal yang semenit lalu ia berikan padaku. Aku bahkan menghitung mundur—jika sewaktu-waktu kejut aneh itu menghampiri hatiku.

Lima... Tiga... Empat... Tiga... Dua... Satu...

Apa aku salah menghitung? Entahlah, Lee—kepalaku terasa berat sekarang. Dentuman musik yang menulikan telingaku mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang ada musik lain yang menggema, musik dari sudut dimana kau sedang sibuk membangun dunia sendiri. Tawa renyah _kalian_ terekam memori otakku. Gaungnya semakin bising di kepalaku. Itu menyakitkan!

Aku butuh distraksi. Kucoba mencium Neji lebih dalam lagi, mataku semakin terpejam. Aku mencengkram bahu bertato—tanda _Anbu_—miliknya. Ia mencumbuku semakin kasar—ini lebih baik, setidaknya mengingatkanku bahwa ada Neji di sini, setidaknya ada yang nyata. Tangan kekar yang semula menahan leherku beralih—kini absen.

Aku lihat sekelebat bayangan tautan jemari Neji, sepertinya sebuah segel jurus. Dalam kesadaran minim, aku merasakan sekat chakra tipis yang menaungiku. Kami berteleport, suara memuakkan milik _kalian_ berangsur lenyap. Melegakan. Neji membawaku menjauh dari _kalian_.

Pelukan Neji terbuka lebar untukku malam ini, Lee. Ini sangat menggiurkan. Inikah maumu, Lee? Mencoba membuatku bahagia dengan menemukan orang lain yang kucintai? Kau mau menjadikan aku pecinta yang hampa?

Baiklah, Lee. Setidaknya ada yang menginginkanku malam ini. Setidaknya ada yang membuatku merasa diingingkan, dilindungi, dan dibutuhkan. Setidaknya Neji memanggil namaku mesra. Dan yang lebih penting—aku yang menguasai otak Neji saat ini. Tidak ada wanita lain, semuanya milikku.

Sekarang adalah sekarang—nanti kupikirkan nanti.

**oOo Tamat oOo**

**A/N:**

(Jika ada) _reviewer_ yang tidak punya akun di FFN, bisa meninggalkan _username _tw*tter atau semacamnya. Saya akan balas _**review**_-nya lewat situ :D

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan—_**Review**_? :D


End file.
